Across the Hall
by ReiaRain
Summary: On his first day as teacher at Goode, Percy rashly makes the enemy of Annabeth, but it’s not like he did it on purpose...? Their classrooms are right across the halls. The two teachers couldn’t possibly get any more tangled. Until they did. Secrets are revealed, salt is thrown onto scars, people are healed, and sparks go crazy all the while.
1. chapter 1

**Heyzzzz!!! Some of y'all may know me from some of my other fanfics such as "Do You Still Love Me?". Speaking of, I've realized all the fanfics I've written before had a lot of potentional that I wasted just because I got lazy. Thus I decided to redeem myself and give my all in this fanfic. I will update "Do You Still Love Me" soon though. Anyways this is an AU meaning that demigods are nonexistent. I don't know Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

All excitement disappeared as Thalia blurt out the news. Silence and tension instantly replaced it. The mood was unwavering.

"I've been diagnosed... with cancer." Thalia announced. "I'm going to have to leave."

The previous smiles on the faces of all the teachers immediately fell. Annabeth didn't know what to say. What to do. What were you supposed to do when you learn your best friend was diagnosed with cancer. Everyone seemed to be asking the same question: "Will you be okay?"

Annabeth knew better though. Thalia wasn't one for pity. Thalia didn't need people reminding her, that she could die.

"What kind?"

"Leukemia." Thalia pronounced the word.

"Are you going to come back?"

"If I get to see that day."

Annabeth shook her head, "You will. I know. Nothing's ever stopped you! Who's to say cancer will?"

Thalia smiled, "The doctors."

"Screw the dumb doctors."

Thalia laughed.

"Then what happens to your students?" A voice brought them back to the teacher's meeting.

"I don't know. Ask Chiron." Thalia shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to find a new teacher."

A new teacher. It was almost as if Thalia was permanently leaving.

"What would happen to that new teacher, when Thalia gets better and comes back." Katie questioned.

"We kick her out! That's what we'll do! Nobody can replace Thalia." Annabeth promised.

Annabeth scanned the table of teachers. It was nice seeing everyone getting along and lightening up even the most serious topics. Even if it was the norm here at Goode.

 **o-O-o-O-o**

It wasn't long before they found a teacher. Veronica Roth. She was fired only months after she started. A creative lady, she'd always talk about a community where four groups were emphasized and which held dark secrets. All that dystopian stuff.

Then came Wendy Mass. She stayed a bit longer, but she too quit after only a few months. She quit claiming she had decided to pursue another dream. A dream of candy making, watching stars, and owning a cat named Mango.

Soon came Lois Lowry. She did quite a good job, so it came as a surprise when it was announced that she had applied for "release".

Suzanne Collins was next in line. She would split her class into twelve teams and one person from each team would always represent in games. They'd never gotten anything done, but were just loud. She was fired after Chiron found out.

J.K. Rowling then came to take Thalia's spot. A bit dillusional. She'd teach her class about magic. All the teachers knew not to talk to her about any strange events as that'd surely get her talking about a community of witches and wizards.

She was replaced by Rick Riordan. He would tell the best of stories only to leave them at cliffhangers. In his stories were the most likable characters yet they would die. He quit after being 'attacked' by his class who'd wanted to hear the ending of one particular story.

There were a few others teachers. None as memorable as them, though. All in all, Thalia's students had quite the reputation. After Rick, nobody had ever wanted to fill her position. It was funny really. Everyday a substitute would be forced to come in. No substitute came in twice. Rumors suggested that some even quit just to avoid returning. There had been a total of 18 substitutes in all of the 18 days they were teacherless.

Then came Mr. Perseus Jackson. But please, call him Percy Jackson.

Annabeth watched as he opened the classroom door for his first day. Her face was amused. "Alright let's see how long this one lasts." She whispered to Luke.

"Let's see. He seems a bit unorganized. He just doesn't look teacher material, if you know what I mean?" Luke commented, "So I'd say no longer than a month."

"Oh please. Even Mr. Stewards lasted a month! And he was the absolute worst! My guess is 5 months?"

Luke shook his head, "I doubt that. Rick lasted 4 months! He was great!"

"Hmm... maybe. We'll just have to see." Annabeth rubbed her chin. At that, the bell rang.

"Your class is waiting." Annabeth reminder Luke who continued to stand there.

"What? Oh right! See ya later Annie!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and entered her classroom. Her first period class stood around talking to their friends. A few students were furiously jotting something down, that she knew was yesterday's homework. 

"Morning class!"

The students looked up and quickly shoved each other to get to their seats. Nobody wanted to see Ms. Chase mad, especially not on a Monday morning.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Annabeth sat on her desk grading the homework as her class took the dreadful test. A loud thud has gotten the attention of the class. The door slammed open and there stood a wide-eyed Percy.

"Errr... uhh... sorry?"

Annabeth glowered. "What was the point of that interruption, Mr. Jackson?"

"Oh I didn't mean to. I just came to ask a question and the door was a lot lighter than I thought it'd be."

Annabeth threw her head onto her hand restraining herself from throwing the teacher out. "What was the question?"

"Oh right! Uhmmm... how exactly do I plug my computer into the smartboard?"

"My class is taking a test so mind if you watch my class while I go over and do it for you? I'll show you how to do it later." Annabeth suggested.

Percy eyebrows formed a frown. The gray-eyed teacher could hear the swoons from the front of the class.

"Sure. I suppose I can."

Annabeth marched to the room across. Minutes later, she returned to her classroom and was alarmed to see her class in complete chaos.

Percy sat on a desk laughing with Ryan, Kevin, and Jonathan. Students were chatting amongst each other freely. The tests were completely forgotten.

Annabeth was fuming at this point. "MR. JACKSON!! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE CLASS!"

Percy turned around. His face morphed into one of a deer caught in headlights.

 **Yeah... I'll end it here. Also, I do not own Veronica Roth, Wendy Mass, Lois Lowry, Suzanne Collins, J.K. Rowling, and Rick Riordan. Review, Follow, and Favorite for more!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!! Usually I don't update this quickly unless I am really excited about a fanfic! Thanks for all the support all of you guys have already shown me! I've had quite the annoying day, but I'm going to write anyways! Not one of my best chapters, but it's 11:30 pm and I'm tired. This chapter may seem a bit useless, but it's essential for me. Rick Riordan owns the characters and settings. Enjoy!**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Percy was nervously squirmed around from his seat as Annabeth paced in front of him. Her face was red, gray eyes stormy as ever. The birds didn't chirp. Leaves didn't fall as the season called for. The students looked down at their tests as it was the most interesting thing of the century. Nobody wanted to be the one that did _it_.

He pulled a pen from his pocket and clicked. Apparently, all it took was one click to explode the ticking bomb. He'd dug his own grave.

"IS IT REALLY THAT HARD TO WATCH A CLASS?!?!?" She shrieked.

The class tried not to listen, but it was kind of hard to when your teacher was yelling at the new teacher right in the front of the classroom. They forced themselves to look down, but their eyes remained high above the papers.

"Miss. Chase, they're well-behaved now. And everyone needs a break! Right?"

Annabeth turned around and the students hurriedly picked up their pencils and started writing nonsense.

Annabeth crossed her arms and turned back to him. " _Really?_ "

"Loosen up... Annabeth... I can call you that right?"

The blonde had steam blowing out of her ears at this point. Her tone was icy, "No you may not, Mr. Jackson."

"Alri-"

"Get out of my room, I'll talk to you later."

His sea-green eyes widened as he flashed his puppy dog eyes. "Pleeaaaasee, forgive meee??? It's only my firssst dayyy!!"

The eyes has no effect on Annabeth whatsoever, "Then you should've been more cautious, Mr. Jackson."

Said teacher stared at her blankly. Annabeth began to wonder if he even knew what 'cautious' meant.

At last, he opened his mouth to protest.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Her gray eyes were daring as she spoke the words through gritted teeth.

Finally deciding it was better to leave then die, Percy left the room muttering under his breath.

"How was I supposed to know the teacher across from me was some strict, uptight person with the personality of a... plastic bag." He grumbled.

"What's that?"

"Nothing!"

 **O-o-O-o-O**

The students stumbled over each other trying to get back to their seats. It was hard to since the crowd that had formed around the door had been so tightly knit. Percy trudged into the room with a scowl.

"Hello everyone." He fell onto the chair.

"Just to get this clear, I'm teaching Marine Biology, right?"

The class just stared at him, until alas one person rose his hand.

"This is history class."

Percy frowned. It was then he realized all the maps and posters decorating the wall.

"Right. How about we start with introductions today?"

The class rolled their eyes. This 45 minutes class had just become a year of torture.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

"Like What kind of idiot does that?" Annabeth shrieked at her phone.

The laugh of her best friend came from the other end. "Relax Annabeth. He really did that?"

"YEAH!!! And you want to know what he said about me?!? He called me strict and uptight! That's not even the worst part! He said I had the personality of a bag!"

Annabeth knew Thalia was rolling around on her hospital bed, laughing at this point.

"He's kind of right though. Have a break! Have a Kit-Kat, y'know what I mean?"

"No, I don't! How can I be chill, when there's a teacher in this building who is capable of ruining our reputation and school in an instant? Oh my gosh, your class! They'll have to suffer until he gets fired!"

"Honestly, I'm more worried about him than my class."

"Thaaaaalia!! You don't get the point! You _have_ to come back! This guy's crazy!"

"You'll be fine!" Her best friend shrugged it off.

"But the school won't! It'll be going down in flames by the end of this week!!" Annabeth complained.

"Oh please! You said that about Veronica. She was fine!"

"Thalia! I'm not kidding this time!"

The former teacher chuckled, "And you weren't kidding last time either... I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later. Your lunch is ending anyways."

"Alright bye, Thalia!"

"Uhhuh."

The phone beeped and Annabeth sighed.

 **O-o-O-o-** **O**

Percy considered it a miracle he'd lasted a whole day. Patting himself on the back, he slung his bag over his shoulder. He whistled as he strolled out of the classroom.

"Soooo... how was your first day?" Will asked him as he passed the Health Room.

"Manageable..."

"Really? Cause I heard that you were almost killed by Annabeth after you pissed her off."

"I wouldn't say that. I just got her really mad."

"Uh huh suuure." Chris asked him good-naturedly, "How'd do you it?"

"What do you mean? All I did was walk in and be me! I think she's just annoyingly rude and quick to anger."

"What do you mean? She's usually so nice and kind!"

"Huh really. That's not the Annabeth I know."

"Then she must really hate you. That's not the best enemy to make on your first day, but I'm sure we can resolve it. Don't worry! Annabeth and I are friends, I'll throw in a few good words about you."

"Thanks, but I'm happy without the friendship of a temperamental girl."

"You're going to regret saying that." Chris grinned mischeviously.

 **I know not the most exciting chapter, but I'm really tired so not my best condition! Anyways, Review, Follow, and Favorite for more! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WENDY MASS, AUTHOR OF MANGO SHAPED SPACE, CANDYMAKERS, JEREMEY FINK AND THE MEANING OF LIFE, EVERY SOUL A STAR, AND PI IN THE SKY, IS COMING TO MY SCHOOL!! If you haven't figured it out already, she's one of my favorite authors. AND SHE'S COMING TO MY SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! IM SO EXCITED!!!!!!!! Anyways, new chapter! I've never been so excited about a fanfic I'm writing. I never update so fast. Never. Soon I'll get bored about it, and updates will become more of a wait. Anyways, don't own PJO, we all know Rick does. Enjoy!**

Annabeth was surprised to say the very least when Percy came in for the next day of school looking actually prepared.

"Mr. Jackson, it's good to see you orderly and prepared today. Don't disrupt my class." She warned.

Said person simply rolled his eyes and entered his classroom.

The end of first period had found Annabeth even more shocked. His class, it seemed, had actually learned something and were chattering amongst themselves excitedly about the lesson.

As the day went by, she became more and more astonished. Much to her dismay, Percy was a really nice guy. According to some of her students, he was also a fantastic teacher. The other teachers described him as funny, friendly, considerate, and quote unquote: hot. Unlike Annabeth, they expected him to last quite a bit.

Then she actually met him. He was none of those things, quite the opposite really. He was annoying, frustrating, and quite stupid in her opinion.

"'Will you ever stop ignoring me?! I'm trying to make amends."

No reply.

"Look, Annabeth. I apologized. I'm sure you know what that word means, Ms. English Teacher?"

Annabeth turned around, "Are you implying that I'm an idiot?"

"Of course not." He remarked sarcastically, "Why would I ever call the ever-so-intelligent English teacher an idiot of all things?"

Annabeth huffed in annoyance.

He wasn't done talking. "When I can call her strict, irritating, bad-tempered, and demanding just to list some of the weaker ones."

"At least I'm not a desperate, hypocritical, rude, and useless fool!"

Percy flinched at the word. Useless. Annabeth took note of that, now she knew where he was weak. Percy's next words weren't cold, or spiteful. But for that reason, it hurt even more.

"I'm sorry." At that he silently walked away.

She should've felt triumphant. In any other normal circumstance, she would've, but for some mysterious reason she didn't. She felt… guilty. It was a terrible feeling. She didn't understand it. Her, the smartest teacher in the building, didn't understand something. It was a very peculiar day. It didn't bother her too much though. She had better things to stress about.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

"Did you see, Mr. Jackson today? He looked so… empty!" Serena all-but-whispered.

The other girl, Olivia, nodded, "I wonder what happened! He's usually so lively and fun."

It was only day 2 and Percy Jackson was already the talk of the school. He had already became the most liked and popular teachers to ever grace Goode High School.

Serena 'whispered', "Emily told me that Ms. Tanaka broke up with him."

"No. Mr. Jackson firmly and specifically said that he and Ms. Tanaka were not dating. Besides, I heard something else. Delilah told me that Lily told her who heard from her twin, Lilith who heard from Kevin who heard from Bryan that it was all Ms. Chase's fault."

"No way! I have to tell my followers!" Serena dramatically pulled out her phone.

If they were going to spread rumors about Annabeth, anywhere was better than her classroom. Annabeth silently walked up the seats of the two oblivious students. The class had went silent.

"I suggest you put your phone away, Miss. Perrola. Also, have you not learned to pass rumors."

Serena turned around on her seat. "I also learned to find out the center of the rumor before spreading them. _I_ know where the rumor came from, Bryan. So spreading this rumor is _fine_."

Annabeth smiled the tiniest smile. _She_ used to be like that, in high school. The motives behind the actions were really what mattered most. To her, it was releasing stress from her problems at home. It was in her senior year she changed. Her English Teacher had been sure to put her in her place.

"Wrong. You _also_ learned that you shouldn't spread rumors if it will hurt an individual's feelings."

Serena smirked, "This is high school, Ms. Chase. These are supposed to be the most scarring years of anyone's life. Besides, you don't have feelings, Ms. Chase, so what's the problem?"

Annabeth was not her _high school_ English teacher. She certainly did not have the sass of that teacher. Annabeth was incapable of talking sense into this girl.

Apparently, Percy thought that was the perfect time to walk into her classroom.

"Ms. Chase has feelings. Even if they lead her to say and do reckless things. Very much like you, don't you think, Serena?" He smiled his 'charming' smile. "Mind if I borrow Serena, Ms. Chase?"

"Please go ahead." Annabeth politely replied before adding to herself, "It's not like you'll listen."

He heard, "Even after I defend you, you still dislike me." Finishing his sentence, he walked out, Serena steps behind him.

"Wow! Ms. Chase so it _is_ true that you are the reason for Mr. Jackson being down?!" Olivia questioned. "Whatever you did, it must've been bad if you were able to get Mr. Jackson mad." The girl shook her head.

The gray-eyed teacher glared at Selena's friend. "No Olivia. I did not."

Liar.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

"Serena, I heard from Kelly what's happening at home."

"Whatever my dumb little sister told you, don't believe her."

"I can't just do that. What she said is too farfetched to be a lie."

"What'd she tell you?"

"That your dad got a divorce from your mom because she turned out to be the rich daughter of Hermes, the CEO of that French luxury brand. And she turned out to be real spoiled and a long list of some profanities. So then your dad remarried to a woman and now she wants to start another family with your dad. So your probably going to end up in an orphanage with Kelly and you have a plan to run away."

"She told you everything!"

Percy shrugged, "Anyways, I don't have a class to teach right now. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No." She sighed.

"Tell you what, I have a friend. She used to teach in this classroom, Miss. Grace. She has a friend who was in a similar situation. I'll ask Thalia what she did to help that friend. Don't do anything rash until I do. I'm going to help you."

Serena looked up at him, "Fine."

"You can come in during your Study Hall whenever you need to talk to someone. Yeah?"

"Yeah. Sure."

 **Not the most interesting chapter, but a bit of foreshadowing...? I hope you enjoyed! Review, Follow, and Favorite for more!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM! IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT! THE FUTURE OF THIS FANFIC DEPENDS ON IT!!! Guys I just posted this on Wattpad, so this update isn't actually late as it was supposed to be. But i just couldn't do it, this chapter was just so BIG! And it would be unfair for some people to get such an important chapter first. Merci!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, L'oncle Rick does.**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

 **Chapter 4!**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Days have passed since the incident and yet the morning, again, found Annabeth thinking about it. It wasn't that she regret calling Percy all those things. Definitely not. What she said what true. After all, she never was wrong, and never will be. Nope. Never. And it will definitely not be that Percy Jackson to end her unwavering streak.

Her thoughts continued to ramble on just about anything whether it be her intelligence, dinner, the posters that scattered her classroom walls, and even the accuracy of Leo's many self-given titles. Anything, but Percy.

Of course it didn't work. Frankly, that technique for getting your mind off things never really works. You try to think about other things, but then your mind knows what you're doing and you think I'm doing this to forget that thing! And then you're back at square one.

Which for Annabeth, was Percy. And now, she was back at square one, it really was unavoidable.

Annabeth groaned, "Why am I wasting my weekend thinking of that reckless, ever-so-annoying, and dumb... teacher... neighbor... co-worker? Agh! I don't even know what to call him!"

She fell atop the soft, warm bed. Sunlight streamed into the room, dust scattered in search for something to land upon in the natural light. For the first time in years, she felt... confused. She threw her hands into her hands, "What is up with you, Annabeth! This is so not you!"

Her thoughts scampered as his face that barely hid his sadness flashed itself in her head.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

Monday morning arrived much earlier than she had anticipated. She gazed up at the sky right before opening her car.

The sun was just beginning to rise and created quite the display with all it's magnificent colors. Streaks of red and orange clashed, but dissipated the farther it got from the sub. The two fierce colors always returned for every sunrise and sunset. It motivated her.

 _Be true to yourself, go into the day do whatever you do, but in the end come back the person you were before._

She was an English Teacher. It was basically her job to use such metaphors and symbolisms.

She pulled up at the side of the massive brick building. Windows scattered the bricks. Pillars added to the elegant look of the building as they graciously stooped down and smoothly curled at the bottoms. Hedges wrapped around the school turning, curving, and bending when it had to. A tall stone fence ran around the school grounds and didn't scream "We're a rich school" as it had been originally intended for it to do. It had quite the negative effect, actually, it had TERRIFYING written all over it.

"I never thought I'd be so disappointed seeing this place again." She grumbled to herself.

A chuckle from behind her pulled her out of her thoughts, "I never thought you would ever be disappointed to see this place!" Piper stood there in all her High-Heeled glory.

"Piper! Your back!! Wait what about Julia?"

"She's 11 months now. I was actually supposed to come back a bit before, but I just couldn't leave her!"

Annabeth hugged the brunette, "I'm just glad your back. You missed a lot."

"Jason kept me updated. I heard there's a new teacher and he's really good."

The blonde frowned, "Why does everyone think that? He's absolutely terrible!"

"Hmm... I guess I'll just have to see for myself." Her kaleidoscopes eyes mischievously glinted.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

With coffee in his left hand, dark circles surrounding his eyes, and his hair messed up(even more than the usual) he trudged into the school. He dropped into his spinny chair and with a thud is head fell onto his desk.

Just as he was drifting off, a bang woke him from his daze.

"Oh morning Selena."

The girl frowned, "If you're busy I can come another time..."

"No no. It's fine. What do you need?"

"You told me I could here if I ever needed someone to talk to?"

His eyelids suddenly didn't feel so heavy anymore. The teacher looked at his student, "Oh I see. What's up?"

"My mom. She..." The brunette's eyes didn't hide her hesitation.

"Selena, what did your mom do?" Percy had a bad feeling in his stomach. He had the tiniest clue of what happened.

Her blue eyes sparkled with tears, "I was trying to convince my dad t-to let u-us stay a-nd not s-se-send u-us to the or-phan-age. I-I th-thought my st-step mom was-n't h-ome. B-but sh-she was."

"Selena, what did she do?" His eyes radiated care and concern, his tone was soothing. He begged in his head: _Please. Please. Don't be what I think it is!_

Her eyes closed tight. She breathed in and out. When she spoke again her voice was steady, "You know what, Mr. Jackson, I don't think it's really that important. I should go to my locker, my friends are probably looking for me." She stumbled to get to the door.

Fortunately, he beat her to it. Unfortunately, she fell back and crumpled into a tight ball with her arms covering her head. She began to cry and plead.

He fell to his knees and hugged Selena. "Selena, did your step-mom... beat you?"

She didn't say anything, but her cries grew louder and more desperate. The raven-haired teacher didn't say anything after that. All that could be heard was her muffled sobs.

Percy closed his eyes tight. Not again. Not now!

His cruel laugh filled his ears. The ugly face, his twisted words, the screams, the sound of shattering glass, the thuds, the cheers; they haunted him.

"No. No! NO!" He whimpered.

"PERCY!"

Then it all disappeared. He breathed heavily. Annabeth sat at his side with one of her arms on his shoulders. Her other arm was wrapped around Selena.

Silence fell upon the room.

"Percy, what was that?"

The green-eyed teacher breathed a shaky breath, "Nothing, I'm fine."

He looked over to Selena. Her eyes were wide. She knew. He shook his head.

The blonde protested, "Percy, that was not nothing!"

Percy turned his head to look at her with a pained expression, "Please just go, Annabeth? This never happened."

She was unconvinced, but left anyways.

 **I feel horrible for writing such a wretched chapter! Just so you guys know, I'm not going to drag this fanfic on and on. I know my actual writing was terrible, but there's too much to focus on in such filler chapters. Getting the right reactions and making sure auto-correct doesn't do anything stupid. Anyways, the VERY IMPORTANT THING THIS FANFIC DEPENDS ON, is that I'm going to start another fanfic on and I plan on doing a collab with two to three other authors. So PM me on if you want to(Raaaaachet). Thanks! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Belated Easter and April Fool's!! Sorry I didn't update, but I'm sure most of you guys know what the week leading up to Easter's like. Church, church, and more church! Anyways, I got confirmed even though I really was supposed to like 2 years ago. I went to visit some family. I attended like 4 church services. And did some volunteering at church, soooooo sorry(hehehe not really)!!**

 **Disclaimer: IDONTOWNTHEPERCYJACKSONAND THE OLYMPIANS,RICKRIORDANDOES**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

"Mr. Jackson." The voice was barely audible and came out as a squeak.

Percy inhaled and exhaled before forcing a smile to his face. Obviously, it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes Selena?"

"What was that?"

"I told Ms. Chase that it was nothing, and I'm going to tell you the same thing."

Selena didn't say anything for a bit. Her silence wasn't long though, "Mr. Jackson. You were..."

His next words came out shakily, "Yes, Selena. I know what it's like and I'm going to help you through it."

"How?"

He forced a smile "Just trust me." ' _Even if I don't trust myself.'_ He thought.

She nodded her head hoping that maybe he'd be right. A big part of her doubted it though. He hasn't even completely recovered himself, so how would he help someone else?

It was like he could read her mind, "I know what your thinking. How will someone who can't even help themselves, help someone else? But in my eyes, it's more of a deal. I'll help you, and you'll be helping me at the same time."

"Alright." And so she cling to that small part of her that believed him. She hung on that sliver of hope.

Blonde hair tucked out from the corner of the glass square on the classroom door, but it went unnoticed by the two.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

 _Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap._

A pen lightly but swiftly tapped on the chin of the thoughtful, deep, calculating gray eyes that were deep in thought. A foot tapped impatiently, while a pair of eyebrows were stitched into a slight frown. All of these adorned by the one and only, Annabeth Chase.

Selena's words echoed in her head.

 _"Mr. Jackson. You were..."_

What?!?!? What was it that had shaken the new teacher so much?

It irritated her— not knowing— it irritated her to no end. She _needed_ to know. And she was determined to do so.

Selena. She seemed to know about what Percy was experiecing. At the same time though, she knew it would be cruel. Asking someone something that was clearly a very touchy subject at the moment. So obviously, she dismissed that idea.

At the same time, wouldn't prying painful, heavily-guarded, personal information from him without his knowledge be considered as bad? She dismissed it. She simply wouldn't tell him. What he didn't know, couldn't possibly hurt him. Could it?

After countless listed and rejected ideas, she found herself with only an ounce of luck. That last remaining luck being her last and most dreaded idea:

Friends tell each other things. She had to be Percy's friend. But please, she preferred _pretend_ to be his friend. Cause in what universe do you become friends with people you hate? Not this one... unless there's some crazy, messed up thing that goes unnoticed by mortals. But she doubt that.

And besides, it brought her back to her first point. Directly asking someone about it would be cruel.

"Ms. Chase..." Speak of the devil.

She turned and smile warmly at the newcomer, "Annabeth. You can call me Annabeth."

"Uh last time you said I couldn't... but... ok? So... Annabeth... I wanted to thank you for..." He tried to grasp for the right words. Rousing him? Bringing him out of the flashback? "Snapping me back to reality." He decided.

"Oh it was nothing. I just needed to shake you, scream your name, dump cold water, and whack you on the head a few times while yelling your name." The blonde sounded almost sarcastic.

"Ummmm... sorry...?" Percy's eyebrows formed a confused expression upon his face, "Anywaaaays, I wanted to tell you that what happened that morning wasn't anything important and you should just forget about it."

Annabeth's eyes darted upwards and around and basically everywhere but him. Her next words stretched out. "Ohhh... that's already been done! No problem!" She let out a nervous laugh.

Percy knew she was lying. Hmm what would have possibly made him think that? Maybe it was her eyes. Her lengthened words? Or maybe it was the chuckle?

"Uh huh sure. And I'm the son of a Greek god."

"I'm serious!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Alright. Alright! But just warnin' you, I'm allergic to liars." He started fake-coughing.

"Really? Me too." With that she began copying his coughs.

Of course that started a coughing competiton to see who could cough better. They glared lasers at each other, both very determined to win. At last, Percy gave in.

"Alright. Well first period's going to start soon." He announced as he walked out of the room.

Annabeth couldn't help the smile that brightened up her face. Perhaps it was her victory? Perhaps it was the fact that becoming Percy's friend might be easier than she thought. Perhaps it was his calming and humorous mood he dragged with him everywhere he went. Or perhaps it was something else...

And she had the gut feeling it was the last one. Yet she couldn't put her finger to what that something else was.

Then suddenly, those joyous and happy feelings started feeling like something else. Respect? Admiration? Like?

Swatting those thoughts away, she opened the door to let her first period class in.

 **O-o-O-o-O**

A melodious whistle was heard around the halls of a hospital. Everyone's favorite raven haired, sea-green eyed teacher was practically skipping down the long halls. He pushed open the door of the room he was looking for. The bag he held on his left hand, swung beside his leg.

"Hey Thalia!"

"Kelp Head."

He grinned brightly as his cousin. Percy took a seat on the chair beside her bed.

"How's treatment going?"

Her smile didn't leave her face, "Pretty great. The doctors say I'll probably survive, but it'll take some years to fully recover and be able to go back to work."

"That's fantastic. So how boring is this place?"

"Sooooooooooo boring. There's not much to do in here. Sometimes I wander the halls. The most interesting thing I do here is punch every guy that flirts with me. Not saying that's boring, but y'know. Enough about me, though. So how's Goode?"

"I love it! Most of the teachers are really nice. The pool's massive! The students are great. And I don't even need to give homework, cause the kids said you never gave homework!"

Thalia laughed, "What?!? I assign homework every day! And according to all the previous substitutes, my students are the opposite of great."

"Wait what?"

"They've been taking advantage of you because they don't want homework. And didn't you hear about how no substitutes wants to even step into my classroom."

"Oh." He replied, "Oh well anyways. There's this student, she's going through some things. And it's similar to a problem a friend of yours was once facing."

"And by some things you mean?"

"Mom turned out to be spoiled daughter of major company. Dad remarries and wants to start a family with his new wife. Step-mom basically telling her to leave. They might be sent to orphanage. She wants to run away. Then her step-mom started abusing her." He summarized.

The punk-haired girl scowled, "So she's a mix of yours and Annabeth's past?"

"Annabeth as in the devil that's classroom is right across from mine?"

"Uhhh... I think that's the right Annabeth?"

"No way. Annabeth Chase. Like the crazy, annoying teacher that just won't stop hating me. She experienced something simil-"

"Yes! Now let me tell the story!"

"Okay." He closed his mouth.

Thalia took in a breath, "So basically, Annabeth's mom was Athena, y'know the daughter of Zeus? Who basically like runs the world. So then her dad divorced her mom and he remarried another woman. That woman and her dad wanted to have kids and start a new family. They wanted to start fresh. They didn't say it, but they were implying that they hoped Annabeth would leave or something. So Annabeth didn't feel welcome so she ran away and I took her in. Eventually her dad finally realized that his wife was a horrible person and remarried again. Once again, they wanted to start a family. She was worried that the same thing would happen, but luckily her new step-mom wanted Annabeth to be a part of that family. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"Well it couldn't possibly be a happy ending if Annabeth turned out like this!"

"Well it was. So shut up and deal with it."

"Wait are you even allowed to be telling me this story?"

"Technically, no. But since Annabeth's like my sister, any of her experiences and problems are also mine. Meaning I can tell them to anyone I want."

"Wow you're a horrible friend to share secrets with."

"Shut up."

"Three marriages though?!?!?"

"Yes. Now. Shut. Up."

"And wait! Isn't Zeus your dad?"

"You know how my dad is. It was one of his high school one-night stands. Now take any other comments or questions you have and throw it out the window or I'll throw them out for you and the only way to do that is throwing you out."

"Fine."

"So anyways, what do you want me to do about that student or whatever."

"Well I want you to help me figure out how I can help her."

She blinked, "How am I supposed to help! I didn't experience abuse. Why don't you ask Annabeth?"

"Cause Annabeth hates me."

"Well then how did you recover from abuse?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "That's the thing! I didn't." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't recover from abuse! I never did. I still struggle with the flashbacks. Every. Single. Night!"

"You are such a Kelp Head! Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone?"

"I don't know." His broad shoulders shrugged. "Well you told me that you helped Annabeth through it. How did you do it?"

"Well there was this guy I was friends with. And I kinda sorta liked him. He liked me back. In fact, we dated in secret for a bit. Then he started liking Annabeth. So then I found him cheating on me with Annabeth. Annabeth didn't know that we were dating or anything, so I wasn't that mad at her. Eventually they started dating. And well he helped her feel loved and convinced her to trust her family the second time. I started to forgive him since he seemed to really make her happy. Then he turned out to be a traitorous jerk."

"Oh. So you're telling me to tell Selena to get a boyfriend...? I'm a teacher, I don't think that's part of my job..."

She rolled her eyes, "Well helping students with their personal problems isn't either. That's the counselor's job, but your doing it anyways."

"Good point."

"But I'm not saying to tell the girl to get a boyfriend. I'm telling you that she just needs some love. It could be the love from a friend, fatherly figure, boyfriend, or whatever."

"Oh. You know, you're right Pinecone Face."

"Uh huh. As always."

"How about that ti-"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry."

 **Question of the Chapter: Coach Hedge was actually created before Heroes of Olympus, but he was only mentioned. Which book was he first mentioned in? I only realized that while rereading the PJO series.**

 **Something to Think About: If Percy was born a Super Powerful Son of Demeter would his nickname be Weed Brain or Wheat Brain?**

 **Soooo how's that! This chapter is 2 times longer than my average chapter upon request. I hoped you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it! Review, Follow, and Favorite for more! Thaaaanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Ricky Rick Ricccck Riordan owns it.**

 **"Walking with your friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light."**

 **-Helen Keller**

 **O-o-O-o-O**

"Morning Mr. Jackson."

Percy looked up at him, "Ms. Chase?"

"Yes?" She gave him a polite smile.

"Oh oh nothing. It's just I never expected you to actually be nice to me."

"What is that supposed to mean?" What he said wasn't even that offensive, but something about him just ticked her off.

"No, it's just you're always like 'Everything you do is wrong,'You simply talking irritates me,' and 'You are a complete idiot."

Annabeth blinked, "Oh well I apologize if I made you think that. I did some thinking and as colleagues I think we should put our differences aside and start anew."

"Sure. Once you learn to mind your own business and stop trying to figure out what happened that other day."

She looked at him incredulously, "What? How'd you know?!?"

"Just a wild guess. And it seems I was right." He smirked, "Also you're a horrible liar."

"So are you!"

He stuck his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes, "So immature."

"You started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!!!"

"Did toooooooooo!!!"

"Did not!"

"Did not not."

"Double negatives are grammatically incorrect." Annabeth wittily remarked.

"You're no fun," Percy groaned, "See ya later Ms. Chase."

"I told you to call me Annabeth!" She called as he walked away.

"I don't think we're that close yet!"

"It's just a name."

"Names are never just names. I was named after the only Greek Hero who got a happy ending!"

"My name came from my mother's head," Annabeth replied.

Percy blinked, "Uh cool? But like where else would a name come from?"

"The father?"

Percy grew silent. And somehow Annabeth could hear Percy calling out to her in that silence. He called for her help. He begged for her help.

All doubt disappeared then. There was more to Percy than she thought. And she needed to figure out what it was.

O-o-O-o-O

Weeks had passed since then. Things have been slow and progress was unnoticeable if there was any at all that is. She and Percy's relationship was the same as it was before: colleagues. Nothing more. And it didn't seem like it was going to change.

For everyone else, it seemed so easy to become his friend. Of course, this didn't apply for her though.

Sighing, she brushed off her thoughts and started class.

"Hello class. Book Analysis Essays are due on Friday. Homework on my desk. Get in your groups and work on your projects."

The class grumbled and complained, but they did what she told them to do.

O-o-O-o-O

The sound was all, but sharp and melodious. It was heaven to them though. Students fled out of their classrooms. Lockers banged against each other outside and the halls were crowded immediately. The busses were outside in a glorious line.

Percy chuckled. The class had bolted out of his room before he'd even finished wrapping up the lesson. Typical.

He shuffled all of his papers into a pile and shoved them into his bag. He gathered his stuff, threw his jacket on, and whipped his bag onto his back.

Whistling, Percy strolled out of the school and to his car.

It wasn't long before he'd arrived at his favorite cafe. His car beeped behind him as he walked into the building.

The teacher slid into a booth. Pulling out his laptop, he began to type away.

"Hey Percy."

He looked up and disbelief crossed upon his face, "Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"My younger brothers work here. I came to see them, but they don't seem to be here." An idea crossed her mind.

"Are Bobby and Matthew Chase here?"

"They had to go make a quick delivery."

Annabeth frowned, "Since when did cafes do delivery."

The cashier pointed to the poster behind her with amusement in her eyes.

Gray eyes scanned the beige poster.

"Oh. When do they get back?"

"It'll be 30 minutes or so."

Annabeth nodded, "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Percy sat at his table pondering what to do about Annabeth.

The blonde decided to go sit with Percy.

"I'm back." She sat in the booth across from him.

He looked up, "Huh? Oh okay."

"Soooooo... what are you doing?"

"I thought it'd be a good idea to make some study guides. Studying is hard in itself so why not make it a bit easier? It was a long and difficult unit anyways."

"That's great. So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Well sometimes I visit my mom. And I swim. Picture books are also nice."

"Picture books?"

Percy lowered his laptop screen, "Yes. Picture books." Percy's voice was almost challenging.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Why picture books?"

"They're the only books that don't have dancing letters. Well except for maybe that one book..."

"Dancing letters...?" Annabeth questioned.

"I'm dyslexic."

"Oh. So then how do you teach? Wouldn't it be really hard?"

The sea-green eyed guy shrugged, "Yeah. But it's worth it."

"How about your study guide? Wouldn't dyslexia make it like impossible to write?"

Percy turned his laptop.

"It's in... Greek."

The raven-haired teacher nodded, "Yup. My family originated from Greece. Greek letters don't bounce around like English letters do. I'm going to use google to translate all of this later."

"Oh. That's interesting." Annabeth was amazed at Percy's devotion to his students. Despite being dyslexic, he still goes the extra mile for his students.

Percy nodded.

"So you swim."

Percy brightened considerably. "Uh huh!" He nodded quickly.

"I hear the school's looking for a new coach for the swim team."

"Wait I thought Coach Hedge did that?"

Annabeth nodded, "He used to. But he complained about water always drenching him and the horrible swimmers."

"Sounds about right."

"And besides. He's still the coach of the football team, the baseball team, the tennis team, and t-"

"Basically every other sports team."

"Yup. Anyways, you should apply for swim coach."

"Maybe."

Their conversation continued like that. They both got to know a bit about each other. Annabeth soon began to see the things other described Percy as. Funny, nice, and trustworthy.

Annabeth became very determined. Determined to become Percy's friend. Not because she wanted to discover his secret. But because she genuinely wanted him as her friend.

 **Short chapter, but I didn't have much time. I know it's disappointing for my first chapter back. I cannot imagine how boring this chapter was since it was even more boring writing it. I promise next chapter will be so much more exciting. Anyways, until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS IM BACK! Sorry for not updating. I would say it was schoolwork, but that really wasn't it. I got addicted to BTOB. Check them out... "Missing You" and "It's Okay" are really good songs.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I would have blown up the world in excitement. So no, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

 **oOo•oOo•oOo**

 **"Healing doesn't mean the damage never existed. It means the damage no longer controls your life." -Akshay Dubey**

 **oOo•oOo•oOo**

It's funny. How people think they truly know someone. The thing is, though, that everyone has something they're hiding. Learning that secret is a remarkable thing...

oOo•oOo•oOo

August 18. That dreadful day.

The memories from 2009 of the same day came flooding back.

 _"Percy! Come back! D-don't_ _leave_ _me."_

The bloodcurdling scream. The sirens. His cries.

He cried out in frustration. "STOP!!!!!"

The memories didn't stop. They followed him everywhere. Anywhere he went, those wretched flashbacks would follow.

That same morning, he was dragging himself into his car. He tried and tried to divert his attention from the events of 9 years ago.

He whispered to himself meaningless words. Empty words. Lies.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." He mumbled over and over again.

Meaningless because it didn't reassure him. Empty because he didn't believe them. Lies because they were exactly that— a lie.

He could try to blame it on himself, but it'd be his fault.

oOo•oOo•oOo

As soon as he stepped into her radar, she knew something was up. It wasn't the bags under his eyes or his especially messy hair as such days had become quite common.

It was his eyes. People say the eyes are the window to the soul. Annabeth hadn't understood what that meant. If you look into a person's eye, there's no window or soul. It's just their eye. Now looking into Percy's eyes, she knew exactly what those people meant.

At first, Percy's eyes gleamed as if everything was just perfect. Soon after his talk with Selena, she saw him slowly break down. Little by little. And now suddenly his walls are completely down letting everyone see him broken and burdened.

A glimpse. It was just a glimpse at his eyes and she could feel a bit of his pain. She took another glance and another. Soon, she realized no matter how many times she looked, she'd never know the whole thing.

"Good morning, Percy." She greeted quietly.

He didn't answer as he stumbled into his classroom and slammed the door behind him.

Will soon appeared by her side, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Well you're his best friend."

"No we're not. Who told you that?!" She demanded.

"Piper. She said she sees you guys hanging at the cafe every day."

"We're not best friends."

Will laughed, "Then what are you to each other? Enemies? Friends? _Lovers_?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Hearing your reply, I'm guessing it's the last one." He moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Well then what about you and Nico? Hmmmm??? HMMMMMMMMM???" Annabeth shot back.

"We're just friends."

She scoffed, "Whatever." At that, she walked away and gathered the courage to go and talk to Percy.

OoO•OoO•OoO

"Hey Percy." She gently closed the door behind her.

He looked up from his desk. "Oh, hey." He muttered before another flashback wiped him of all thoughts.

He breathed heavily as he clutched his ears as if it would keep him from hearing those screams and sirens.

"Percy." Her soft voice was heard through the shouts and murmurs of those passing by.

"Percy. Percy. Percy." Her melodious voice became a chant that grew more and more wary. "Percy."

In his flashback, he turned around and was met by the horrible sight before he became aware of his surroundings once again.

"Percy." She was by his side and tugging at his arm. He let go of his ears and she sighed in relief.

"I'm okay."

He fell back in his desk seat.

"Percy. What's wrong?"

His answer came minutes after the question. "Everything," He whispered as tears filled those beautifully colored orbs.

She didn't know what to do or say. Her mind told her a million different things to do.

 _Tell him it's okay. Leave him. Let him cry. Pat his back. Hug him. Just be there. Tell him you love him_. She shook her head before her thoughts went out of hand.

After minutes of standing here, she realized how empty his arms looked as he clutched tightly on the armrests of his chair. Finally, she resolved for a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and she gently pat his back. "It's okay, Percy. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I already told you. Everything is so wrong." He mumbled. "Me. Life. Family. Everything."

Annabeth threw her hands into her hair in frustration. "I know! But there's got to be more details."

"No. There isn't. Life just hates me." He replies with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Percy." Annabeth begged, "I know that's not true. Really! What's up?"

"There isn't. And even if there was, I wouldn't trust anybody with it."

Annabeth felt hurt, though she didn't know why. She didn't know what she said next until the words were already hanging tensely in the air, "But I'm not just anybody, Percy."

Silence quickly followed.

Her expression became blank, 'That's not like how it sounded in my head. In my head it sounded cool and logical.' The silence broke her little by little, second by second.

"What I mean by that is... uhhh... uhmmmm... we're friends right...? Friends trust each other."

Her words hung once more in the silent room. He sighed, "We're not friends."

"Then what are we? Hmm... Percy... hmmmmmmm?"

He hesitated before replying, "Nothing. We're nothing to each other."

Her heart shattered into pieces.

She contemplated what to do for the next couple minutes before deciding. She silently got up and whispered with pain laced into her voice, "Well then I guess you don't need or want the presence of a stranger."

He looked up to see her march toward the door silently hoping she'd stop and turn back around to comfort him. But he knew better. She was much too prideful to turn around like that.

OoO•OoO•OoO

It wasn't until she shut her classroom door behind her and stumbled into her chair, she let them fall. Heavy, warm, salty tears streaked her face.

Who knew a mere stranger could mean so much? That's the thing, though. To him, she might be nothing. But to him, he was a source of energy and support.

So she decided. To him, she might just be a nobody, but that was going to change soon.

Those irritating droplets didn't seem like it was going to end. She didn't know why it was just a few words from him that broke her so much. People have been calling her names and all sorts of titles all her life. So why was it his words that hurt so much?

And now that she thought about it... why was it always him?

Why was it him who was able to make her laugh her first genuine laugh in years? Why was it him who brought the best out of her? Why was it him who intrigued her so much?

To all her questions, she could only come up with one answer:

Because he's Percy Jackson.

OoO•OoO•OoO

The bell rang a loud, obnoxious chime. "DEEEEEEEEEEEEE." Students flooded themselves out of their classrooms as they shoved, ducked, and shuffled to get to their lockers. Students excitedly whispered amongst themselves as they rushed to the natatorium.

Today was the first swim meet of the season. About a dozen of boys filed into the locker rooms to prepare. Moments later, the raven-haired coach stepped out erupting cheers from the audience. The effect of the most popular teacher in Goode.

He approached the coach of the opposing team as they began to lightly converse.

Annabeth watched him intently and noticed that all of the pain in his eyes seemed to be gone and were replaced by a joyous glint. For the first time is so long, he looked genuinely happy. The last time she'd seen that look was the first day of school.

She watched as he leaped into the pool and swam back and forth at an incredible speed. The audience was mesmerized, they'd never seen such speed in person. His pace could match and olympian's.

The swim team marched out proudly and sat on the benches as they, too, watched their coach with amazement etched on their faces. This had actually been the first time he swam in front of them as he usually barked orders from the side of the pool.

As his arms reached for the side, he came to a stop. He pushed himself out of the pool. Water splashed out of his hair as he shook his head. Droplets of water shone on his lean body. He picked himself up and looked so free as he did so. Annabeth was amazed at the effects of swimming had on him.

He walked over to his team and began to tell them the order of events.

Swimmers lined up on starting blocks and the meet began as a loud, sharp gunshot rung through the room.

Despite their efforts, the meet ended in a loss. Noticing the disappointment in his swimmers' faces, he gathered them up.

Annabeth watched with a smile as he encouraged the team. One by one, grins made their way onto their faces. She felt so proud of him, then.

The blonde picked herself up from her seat and walked over to the green-eyed coach.

"Percy."

He turned around swiftly and his smile fell, "Annabeth. I'm really sorry about earlier by the way."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not like anything you said was wrong." She remarked bitterly before beaming again and changing the topic, "You swim pretty well by the way."

"Just pretty well?"

"Fine. You're really good at swimming. Happy?"

"I'm dying of happiness."

A boy timidly stood next to him, waiting for the coach's attention. Annabeth gestured to the guy. "Looks like one of your swimmers needs you. See ya later... Seaweed Brain."

She turned and walked away as he watched her leave before turning, "What's up, Peter?"

OoO•OoO•OoO

That same day, he went to his usual cafe. He was not surprised to see her there in the same booth, they met everyday at.

He greeted her as he slid into the seat across from her. "Hey Wise Girl."

"Wise Girl?"

"Yup. Since your smart. And if your going to call me 'Seaweed Brain' then I'm going to need a nickname for you too."

"You're an idiot." She bluntly stated.

He brushed it off, "Nonsense. I wouldn't have been able to get my degree or a job as a teacher if I was."

"Unless you're just really lucky."

"Also nonsense. I'm probably the most unluckiest person you've ever met."

"I'm pretty unlucky myself. Y'know meeting you was probably the most unlucky thing that happened to me yet."

"Well then you must be very lucky, Ms. Chase."

Her amused expression quickly became one of skepticism. "Percy. What happened this morning that made you so glum?"

"Just as I begin to heal, you just have to bring it up?"

"If whatever it is made you act that way this morning, then I reassure you, you were most definitely not healing."

"Well what if I don't want to tell you."

"Then don't. But you'll never get anywhere if you don't tell anyone. There are some things in life that you just can't do alone, Percy."

"If anyone can make the impossible happen, it's me."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Percy." Annabeth sighed before picking up her bag and getting up to leave, "You know where to find me when you realize you can't do this alone."

 **I'll end it there guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll update quicker from now on since school's over and all.**


	8. AN

Part of the reason why I enjoy writing so much is because it makes the readers happy. But there are almost no readers for this. So I'm giving up. Sorry to those like 7 readers that didn't drop this. This is only the 7th chapter and I already lost 3/4 of my readers. By the 10th chapter I can expect there to be no readers. And I don't want to force myself to write something I don't want to write. I've found a new fandom, where my words are loved. The first chapter got much more reads than this whole fanfic this. I love writing there. And i don't think i can juggle all these fanfics. So goodbye. Maybe I might come back to this fanfic when I start feeling good about Percy Jackson again, who knows? But I know right now, I don't want to write this. So I'll deem this a "POSSIBLE DISCONTINUATION". Thanks guys! Bye.


End file.
